mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:King Sombra/@comment-4474792-20140106135644
Reasons why Sombra is the best MLP villain. 1. He is one of the more competent villains. I mean just look how he had his kingdom booby-trapped! If Spike hadn't decided to follow Twilight, Sombra would've won! King Sombra thought ahead of his enemies and prepared the empire for the day he might return if he gets defeated. He outsmarted Twilight, who wouldn't even exist for 1000 years. She fell for every trap he installed. He made it so that if he gets defeated, no one will take his kingdom, so he cursed it to disappear along with him. At the end, he didn't need to lift a hoof to nearly gain victory, because he did all the important stuff beforehand. 2. Less lines make the villain. While true, I understood why people would complain of him having lesser lines than other antagonists, but which is more better? Having a villain continue to talk without stopping (much like when Chrysalis was revealed) and give exposition, or would you rather have a villain with a deep nightmarish growl as though he were just a savage animal? I'd take a villain that talks less and gets down to business. 3.His design. I couldn't hardly believe that some people thought his design was generic. I mean, you got armor, a cape, caninelike teeth, and a red-and-black horn. I also liked the concept of him being in a shadowlike form for most of the episode. This makes him seem more like a force of nature and impending doom, much like Sauron from The Lord of the Rings. 4. The least you know of a villain is for the best. I understand that some people prefer more complex villains rather than a villain being evil just for the sake of being evil, but in my honest opinion, this is what makes Sombra more effective than a villain that you know all the facts for. It makes you imagine what caused him to decide to take over the Crystal Empire, and probably what made him evil in the first place. An example of a villain that you don't know the facts for would be The Joker. I mean he has a multiple choice past, and you don't hear any complaints about him being flat, don't you? Or how about Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. She has no backstory, and her reasons for being the mistress of all evil, or why she's evil at all are never shown, but yet she's widely regarded as Disney's best villian. 5. He's most likely the most evil character in the show. Since we don't know that much about him, and the reason for wanting to rule the Crystal Empire, we are left to assume that he took over the kingdom in pure sadism. He is shown to outright enslave the ponies and they are scared witless of him which is pretty much why nopony tried to oppose him. He even makes the kingdom disappear for a thousand years when he was imprisoned. He was arguably so powerful that it took Celestia and Luna to seal him away. Heck, he even is called a "Unicorn with a black heart" by Celestia herself. When he sees Spike with the heart, he takes no chances and most likely would've killed Spike for it, making him one of the few characters to actively try to kill someone, a child, no less. He even licks his lips in anticipation at the thought of probably killing the young dragon. Perhaps these are the reasons to why he was seemingly killed off at the end. Overall, all this makes King Sombra the best villain in MLP:FiM so far.